Cinema Night (Pt.5)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Cinema Night (Pt.5) 17 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago (A.K.A "Slowest, dullest roleplay Millie's made so far!") (Well at least things are finally starting to liven up a bit... wonder how long that will last. Also not long til the show starts.) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Either Alicia Ghast, Catt Hatter, or MillieGriffin are up next! Sorry I can’t tag anyone. :<)) MillieGriffin: This was too much Griffin couldn't stop laughing now to tell the bird that he was wearing clothes, Alice's reaction was too hilarious to end by proving Charricthran wrong. He wanted to play this out now. Millie couldn't say anything either, she just stood there hanging her head, holding her face in her hands. Tairais: "Even if he ain't, he should put some rags on we can actually SEE! Even I can only track 'im by his bleedin' snickerin'!" Charricthran was chuckling in earnest now, thoroughly amused. Ah, poor Alice. Hyde without a Jekyll: Alice continued to stand completely ridged, eyes shut tight, holding the dust of the former snacks in her hands and making small whimpering noises. Jekyll1886: Hela and Lewis entered the main hall. "Here we are," he stated. Helen Jekyll: Hela paused to take in the chaos unfolding before them. “I think I want to go back to my room now,” She told Lewis in a dull voice, exhausted just looking at it all. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Alicia glanced over to see who was walking in, and saw Hela. Her eyes widened and she looked around for somewhere to hide. She darted under the table, watching Hela nervously for her to turn around so Ali could leave. 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago (Catt Hatter or MillieGriffin) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago • edited Millie snapped her head back up looking in the vicinity of where griffin was, her cheeks rosy red from form embarrassment, "Griffin! Please would you show yourself?" "No way! things are just getting amusing!" "You're embarrassing me!" "That means I'm doing my job." Millie's eyes glowed as she intensely glared at Griffin with a snare. If one could see Griffin they would have noticed the devious smirk on his face. "Love you~" he added in a sing-song manner. "UUUUUGGHHHHH!!" Millie groaned exasperated. "Aheheheheh," Just then Griffin noticed the tablecloth hanging off the table move, He lift part of it up to revile Alicia hiding under it, "What the hell are you doing under there?" He asked curiously and a pit loudly. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (Catt Hatter ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Seeing her friend and Dr. Weir enter, Catt walked over to greet them. "Hi Hela, Dr. Weir. Welcome to movie night, I brought popcorn." She pointed at the snack table. (Helen Jekyll or Jekyll1886 ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "I might just join you," Weir only half-joked to Hela under his breath. Then his attention was arrested by the exchange between Millie and her uncle. Catt approached and spoke. "Thank you," returned Lewis with a smile. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Catt," replied Hela evenly, dipping her head before turning her attention to where she was pointing, the movements almost lethargic. "Why's the tiny redhead girl under the table?" 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Alicia moved over so the tablecloth was hiding her again. "Because that's Hela! She's gonna- beat me up- or something!!" She sounded genuinely scared. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago During the exchanges Alice had slowly backed away from the table still holding what was the snacks. "'Hela!" She shouted out, eyes still closed, "There's an invisible naked man!" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "And he's getting closer to you~!" Griffin added as he dropped the table cloth and started inching closer towards Alice, "I'm going to get you~!" Millie decided to just finish setting up for the movies. "He's not naked..." she off handedly commented, though not sure if it was heard through all the chaos. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Charricthran chuckled once more, then cleared his throat and spoke with a wry grin. "Rightio, then. The ghost has clothes, no one's beatin' up anyone if I can help it, an' I dunno about the lot o' you, but I wanna watch the talkies, so let's, shall we?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Oh, do let's," concurred Lewis. "Where would you like to sit, Hela?" he asked. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela shut her eyes, inhaling slowly before letting out a sound between a growl and a sigh. She opened her eyes again. "In the back, preferably a bit away from everyone else. Middle-ish..." A glance at Lewis, tinged faintly with the beginnings of distress. "If I need to punch something, can I hit you, or should I break a chair?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt shuffled back to her corner and waited for the movies to start. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alice cried out in fear as Griffin's voice drew near. she continued to back up however at Charricathan's comment a light went off in her mind. Even if Millie's ghost uncle didn't have clothes she wouldn't be able to see anything uncouth. Opened one eye and saw....nothing. "Go away!" She shouted and quickly scampered to a seat near Hela for safety. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (Oy! This is not dull! Not in the least! It's the first good bit of innocent fun the lodgers have been able to have in ages! *hugs*) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy